Fifty First Dates
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Ino decides Sakura's life isn't romantic enough and since the pinkette won't do anything without a little push Ino has Sakura make an account for a new singles website. After making her account Sakura get's messages from different men... full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ino decides Sakura's life isn't romantic enough; she's been single her whole life. Since the pinkette won't do anything without a little push, Ino has Sakura make an account for the new singles website . After making the website, Sakura get's messages from all different kinds of people... this is her story of her fifty first dates with each of them.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1: Prolouge

* * *

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Sex: **Female

**Birthday: **March 28

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **I have strawberry blonde hair, a little more strawberry than blonde, and emerald eyes. My physique? I guess you could say I'm pretty petite.

**Current Rank: **Jounin Medic

**About Me: **Well, I guess you can describe me as sweet. I enjoy reading and writing; and I absolutely love my job. Being a medic is something that just clicks with my personality. I am the head medic at the hospital, after Tsunade-sama of course, and I really don't have a lot of time to go out and find dates so this was the best option.

* * *

"Well I think that's pretty good," I said as I looked happily at the screen. I heard Ino click her tongue beside me… I guess she wasn't as happy.

"This is all well and good, Forehead," Ino said as she slid her chair closer to mine. "But I think we should spice it up a bit… I doubt your boring life would bring any potential suitors."

"Oh no, Pig," I said with a sigh. "Please don't; I just want to be honest!"

"Well you'll never get dates that way," Ino said as she stole the computer keyboard. "Just let me do it; I'll let you delete it if you want to… pwease, Forehead?"

"Fine."

* * *

**Name: **Sakura Haruno ;)

**Sex: **Oh, yes, please.

**Birthday: **March 28

**Age: **Freshly 18; completely legal ;)

**Appearance: **Luscious pink hair (you'll have to find out if its natural or not;)), startling emerald eyes. My frame is petite but curvy, athletic but still soft.

**Current Rank: **Ask a date and find out ;)

**About me: **I am looking for the man of my dreams; the man that can sweep me off my little feminine feet. He must be strong, and able to protect me.

* * *

"What do you think?" Ino asked as she finished typing.

I stared blankly at her before I started shaking my head. "No, no way Ino," I said taking back the keyboard. "I mean half of that isn't even true! 'Ask a date and find out,' seriously? And all the winking?! What the hell is that?"

"You didn't say anything on the sex part; I think that was my best one," Ino stated smugly with a smirk.

"Don't even get me started on that," I said with a glare. "Let's try it again."

"We'll do it together this time!"

* * *

**Name: **Sakura

**Sex: **Female

**Birthday: **March 28

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **I have luscious strawberry blonde hair with enchanting emerald eyes. I have petite frame but I still have a bit of curvage. I'm not incredibly short, but not tall either.

**Current Rank: **Medical Jounin

**About me:** I like reading by the fireplace, long walks in the forest, and dinner under the stars. My job is what is most important to me, which is why I haven't had time to meet a decent guy. Helping people is important, but I need a life too. If you think you can help send me a message. ;)

* * *

"What do you think?" Ino asked with a slight frown. "I personally think it's a little boring…"

"I like it," I said with a smile. Reading it over again, I nod over to Ino. "Submit it."

"Fine, Forehead," Ino said with a sigh. "But don't blame me when you don't get any dates."

I watched as Ino clicked the submit button, happy that this was finally over. Taking a deep breath, I stopped when I heard a pop coming from the computer.

"What's that?" I asked Ino while we both stared at the computer.

"It looks like someone already requested a date with you…" Ino sighed under her breath. Staring at the screen again, the two of us started to hear more popping sounds. "It looks like a lot of people are requesting a date with you…"

I grabbed the mouse, and clicked the new mail button on the website. Skimming down the emails, I noticed there were fifty new notifications.

"…That's going to be a lot of first dates, Forehead," Ino muttered with a sigh."It should be kinda fun, though, shouldn't it?"

I sighed, as I grabbed the mouse and clicked the first email. "Better start now…"


	2. Chapter 2: Rock Lee

Hey all! I figured I give you guys an update because I just felt like it :) So here's chapter two of Fifty First Dates.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_I do hope you will agree to go on a date with me; I was so excited when I saw you had started an account on here! Yosh, I hope I am the first to ask you for a courting experience. Please write back!!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

Ino and I stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"He would totally be the first to ask you on a date," Ino commented with a snicker. "We should check out his profile."

"I said I would date whoever asked me to," I said with a bit of confidence. "Let's check out his profile."

* * *

**Name: **Rock Lee, yosh!

**Sex: **I am youthfully male!

**Birthday: **November 27, every year!!

**Age: **19!!!!

**Appearance: **I have a youthful set of black hair, and dark eyes. I have a very slender build, and am rather muscular.

**Current Rank: **Jounin

**About Me: **I am considered to be the nice guy; always being the best friend instead of the boy friend… I would very much enjoy having a girlfriend… I think it would give me an added up on my eternal rival Neji!

* * *

_Dear Rock Lee,_

_Hey! I just wanted to know I thought your letter before was sweet, and yes you were the first one to ask me on a date. I figured if you wanted to pick me up tomorrow night at, around 6, that would be okay._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sakura_

* * *

Chapter 2: Rock Lee

* * *

I waited outside my apartment at 5:15 the next day. It was a beautiful day outside, and I didn't mind waiting. Sitting on the steps in front of my door, I sighed slightly. I was currently wearing a yellow sundress Ino practically forced me into; I wasn't quite sure yellow was my color.

To say I was nervous would be an overstatement. I wasn't nervous per say, I was just a little wary about the date. Rock Lee has had an obsession with me since he had met me during the chuunin exams.

Sighing again, I looked up when I saw a green flash in front of me.

"Sakura-san," It was Lee. "You look absolutely beautiful and youthful today; though you look beautiful and youthful every day, you look more so today. I have to thank you again for agreeing to go on this date with me, though you probably didn't want to, I mean you're so amazing and-"

I smiled as I placed a hand on Lee's cheek. "If I didn't want to go on a date with you, I wouldn't have," I said softly. "Are those flowers for me?"

Lee nodded his head quickly and handed me the set of yellow daffodils. "I remember these were the flowers you got me when I was in the hospital, so I just thought you'd like them. You're practically filled with spring youth, that I couldn't help but get you flowers!"

"Thank you Lee," I said with a smile. Walking back to my apartment, I opened the door, and placed the flowers inside, and stepped back out. "So, where are we going, tonight, Lee?"

"I thought we would go on a youthfully amazing walk, to talk and also to get some training in as well," Lee said with a smile as he offered me his arm. I smiled, too, and held onto his elbow as I walked beside him. "Walking helps people more than they know."

"That's really cute, Lee," I said as we walked together down the streets. "How have you been, lately?"

"The springtime of youth has been shinning wonderfully down upon me," Lee said with a trademark Lee smile. "I've been training a lot with the wonderful Gai-sensei! But other than that, not much else."

"I've been kind of in the same boat," I said as we turned down another street. "Work, work, work; it gets a little tiring sometimes, ya know?"

"But your job at the hospital is so important!" Lee said with what appeared to be hearts in his eyes. "I can't believe you're so amazing. Really Sakura, why did you agree to go on this date with me? I don't think I'm really all that special-"

"Lee you really need to stop; you're so confident in the field… This is probably why you don't go on many dates!" I said with a smile as we walked down another street. Taking a left, the two of use ended up at a park. "We're going to the park?"

"I figured it was a beautiful spring day, and decided we should have a picnic!" Lee said as he steered me further into the park. Covering my eyes with his free hand, I could practically hear the smile in Lee's voice. "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"This is rather romantic," I told Lee with a smile. His hand still prevented me from seeing anything, but I was excited. "I don't think I've ever been on a date like this."

"I'm happy you're happy, Sakura-Chan!" Lee practically yelled. "Here we are!"

Taking his hands off of my eyes, I was shocked at the scene before me. Lee had set out a blanket with a picnic basket and a few candlesticks on it.

My arm still grasped in Lee's, he walked me to the blanket, and we sat down. Opening the basket, Lee's eyes went larger than normal, and he let out a loud yelp.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"It appears the not so youthful park creatures have kidnapped our poor dinner," Lee yelled out dramatically. I watched him as anime tears began dripping from his eyes. "This was going to be the perfect date! You were going to fall in love with me, and we were going to be together forever!"

My eyes opened a little wider at his last comment… "I don't think I'd go that far, Lee," I said as I patted him on the back awkwardly. "I mean, so far this date has been wonderful; I just don't think one date would allow someone to fall in love with someone else."

"But it only took me a moment to fall in love with you." Lee said as he looked longingly in my direction.

Now this situation was really getting awkward. "I mean you're a really great person, Lee," I tried to say without wincing. "I just think I'll need to date around a bit before settling down with someone; can we please continue our date?"

"That's not rejection!" Lee yelled with a large Lee smile. "I will work harder to impress you, Sakura-Chan!"

"That's great, Lee," I said with a sigh. This was going from bad to worse… well the start of the date was good, but now it was becoming like it always was when I hung out with Lee.

"Let's go somewhere and get some food," I suggest as Lee nods his head vigorously. "Do you want to choose?"

"We shall go where ever our feet take us," Lee said as he stood. Giving me his hand, he pulled me up, and we started walking again.

Being with Lee was slightly funny; he was right about what his profile said… He was more of a best friend type than a boyfriend type, but he was trying so hard.

"Ramen sounds good," I mention as we pass by the ramen stand.

"Ramen?" Lee asks as he furrows his eyebrows. "I asked Gai-sensei where I should and shouldn't take you, and he said not to take you for ramen."

My eyes widened slightly. "What else did Gai-sensei say?"

"Well he said I should bring you flowers," Lee stated while counting off his hand. "Tell you how pretty you were, how youthful you were. He also suggested we go on a picnic."

"So none of this date was your idea?" I asked as my shoulders dropped.

"Not really," Lee said without really realizing he was answering. "No."

"Maybe we should try something you would like to do then," I said. "Something you like, and not something Gai-sensei suggested."

"I have an idea," Lee stated with a large five-watt smile. "But we'll have to take you home so you can change, first."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Walking toward my apartment I looked at Lee questioningly. "What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"We're going to be playing a game," Lee said as he smiled at me again. I smiled as we arrived at my apartment door.

"You can wait in my living room while I change," I said as I unlocked the door. Walking inside, I headed straight towards my room, leaving the door wide open behind me.

"What kind of game are we going to play?" I asked once inside my bedroom. I grabbed some old training clothes and started to put things on.

"Just a game of tag," Lee stated. I smiled, but then frowned again.

"But you're so much faster than I am, Lee," I complained as I opened my bedroom door.

"Hide-and-seek tag," Lee said. "You can use your chakra control in trying to detect where I am, and I can use my speed; pretty fair, huh?"

I couldn't help but smile again, and nodded. "Alright, but you're it first!" I yelled as I headed for the door.

I heard Lee chuckle behind me as he too left my apartment. "I'll give you a five minute head start."

I sprinted ahead, pushing chakra into my feet as I went. Lee was incredibly fast, and I knew he was good at tracking. Running a little faster, I decided to hide in the forest surrounding the town.

Making it to my destination within two minutes, I still had three more minutes to find my hiding spot. Running through the trees I found a perfect spot under a log. Masking my chakra, I circled the spot, and then ran to the log. Slipping into the log as carefully as possible I lay waiting for Lee to come find me.

After several minutes, I heard the rustle of leaves and knew Lee had entered the forest. Taking a deep breath, I held it in as I sensed him coming closer. When he was only several yards away from the log, I sprinted out of it, and ran in the opposite direction of where Lee was.

I heard his footsteps behind me and knew I'd be caught easily. Jumping up into the trees I couldn't help but laugh when I sensed Lee right behind me.

"That wasn't even that good of a chase," I complained as Lee touched my back.

"You put up a good chase," Lee commented as we both stopped at the next tree branch. "But it shall be my turn to hide now!"

We both stopped when we heard a poof, and noticed an anbu appeared in front of us. "Rock Lee," the anbu spoke quickly. "The Hokage needs to see you right away."

"Hai," Lee said with a nod as the anbu disappeared. "I'm sorry we'll have to end this date short, Sakura-Chan."

"It's okay, Lee," I said with a smile. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Once I get back from this mission, I will most likely ask you on another date," Lee stated with a large, hopeful smile. "I hope you will accept."

"I think I'd like that," I said as I walked up to Lee. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and watched Lee's eye grow wide with shock.

"You've made me so happy, Sakura-Chan!" Lee yelled as he started to sprint toward the Hokage tower. "I cannot wait to see you again, Sakura!"

I had to laugh as Lee narrowly dodged a tree; he was so weird, but he was also so sweet. Walking back to Konoha, I stopped by Ino's flower shop to discuss how the date went.

"Wow," Ino commented. "That surprisingly sounded like a good time."

"It was actually," I said with a smile.

"You should schedule another date for tomorrow, though," Ino commented with a wistful sigh. "You're so lucky, Forehead."

"Hey! You were the one that forced me to do this," I said while looking at her accusingly. "It's not my fault I'm getting all the attention."

"Yeah, yeah, Forehead," Ino muttered sourly. "Let's just check that damn computer."


	3. Chapter 3: Shino Aburame

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update; I was updating several of my other stories… I know… You're all just like "Sakucherryblossoms just finish one damn story and move on to another."

I really should, but I can't help myself. :) I love teasing you all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Shino Aburame

* * *

_Hello Sakura-san,_

_I would very much like to ask you a question. Would you like to escort me on an outing this evening or the next? Please answer back._

_Shino Aburame_

* * *

**Name: **Shino Aburame

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **January 23

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **I am tall, have brown hair and wear sunglasses.

**Current Rank: **Jounin

**About Me: **I enjoy bugs.

* * *

My mouth dropped to what seemed to be the floor as I reread the message, again. "Ino… please tell me you're reading this?!"

"Shino?" Ino asked with a raise of the eyebrow. "Quiet, little, 'I love Bugs' Shino… asked _you_ out on a date?"

I nodded my head vigorously as I tried to comprehend what just happened myself. "What should I do?"

"I dunno, Forehead," Ino replied while thinking wistfully. "To tell you the truth, I always thought Shino was gay… and then again he did say he wanted to take you out on an 'outing' and not a date."

"Stupid Pig," I commented as I threw a flower vase at the blonde's head. She narrowly dodged, but her mouth was shut nonetheless. "I think I'll say yes."

"Are you sure, Forehead?"

"I already told you I'd go through with all the dates from this silly little website; I promised you."

* * *

_Hello Shino-san,_

_I wanted to let you know that I would love going on a date with you. I get off work around four-thirty tomorrow night, and would enjoy your company. Give me a few minutes to change; let's say four-forty? I'll see you outside the hospital then._

_Sakura_

* * *

I walked into the changing room at the hospital. I read the clock as I entered and noticed it was exactly four-thirty. Walking over to my locker, I grabbed a casual strapless green dress, and a black sweater.

I smiled and walked back outside; it was lovely outside again. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze that made the air feel completely comfortable. Walking down the hospital steps, I noticed Shino already waiting for me at the bottom.

"Hello, Shino," I said with a slight wave and a smile. Walking up beside him, I saw him wearing his long trench coat and matching high collared shirt; I could barely see his face, but he appeared to be smiling… I think. "It's so beautiful outside today."

"Indeed it is, Sakura-san," Shino commented as he took my hand. I was a bit shocked to say the least, as Shino did this, but I said nothing as I descended the bottom step.

I smiled at the warmness of Shino's hand, he always seemed so cold.; not completely cold just stand offish… "Where are we going?" I asked as my smile seemed to grow. I think this was going to be a better day than I thought.

I could see the cheeks on Shino's face lift up, like he was smiling under his collar. "It's a surprise."

"Guys and surprises," I muttered under my breath as Shino gave my hand a light squeeze. "I'm at least properly dressed, though, right? I'm not too overdressed or anything, am I? I really wasn't sure what to wear, and this-"

"No," Shino said with a glance over to me. It was hard to notice when he did though, glance at me I mean; his sunglasses prevented me from seeing his eyes, and even seeing his reaction. "You look quite appropriate."

I had to blush at his wording; Shino really did know how to make a woman feel appreciated. "Thank you, Shino."

I saw Shino's cheeks uplift again, and knew he was smiling; at least a little bit. "We'll be there soon."

"Where?" I asked; I couldn't help but be excited. Shino was so mysterious… it seemed like everything he did was mysterious.

"Here," Shino said as we came to a building. It appeared to be in a deserted area, and I was starting to feel a little nervous. I had never been in this part of Konoha before; I had not even known it existed..

"Where is here, Shino?" I asked him with slight apprehension in my tone. "Or why are we here?"

"You'll see," Shino said as his cheeks uplifted even more. I watched as he opened the door in front of me, and turned again toward me. "I haven't really shown this to anyone…"

I could see Shino still read the apprehension in my eyes. He grabbed my hand again, and slowly walked me into the warehouse-like building.

My eyes were shut as a sudden heat zipped through my body. Opening my eyes, I had to gasp. Before me stood the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. There were thousands of different colors of flowers laid out before me… beautiful pinks and blues; yellows and greens; and purple and orange.

"This is beautiful, Shino," I said softly as he held my hand gently. Shino slowly guided me inside the green house; I couldn't prevent the smile from coming to my face. "Why haven't you shown this to anyone else?"

I saw the tips of Shino's cheek's grow into a deep blush, and I could not help but let my smile grow. "Not many people know I'm so into flowers," Shino stated as he took me down a particular beautiful row of flowers. "It should be obvious though… flowers and insects; they go pretty hand in hand."

"But bugs help the flowers grow don't they?" I asked as we kept walking; Shino's hand was still in my own. I figured that his hands would be cold, but they weren't. They were surprisingly warm, and I think they felt almost perfect against my own slightly chilled ones.

"Yes," Shino commented with a nod. I could see that he was smiling again, and it made me smile. I had never seen Shino smile before; I had barely even noticed Shino since the Chuunin exams. It was hard to; Shino tended to blend into the background, but I couldn't help but notice him now.

I noticed Shino's smile grow. "This is my favorite spot," Shino commented as we came to what appeared to be the middle of the green house. There was a large cherry blossom tree surrounded by a small river.

I couldn't even breathe, the sight before me was too beautiful. I glanced over at Shino who now had a remote control in his hand. Without looking at me, he clicked a button, and the roof of the building began to open.

I could not stop another gasp as I noticed the sun had started to set, and I could see the start of some stars in the sky.

"If you do not close your mouth, Sakura," Shino stated in a casual tone, "I believe my bugs will start catching there."

I could help the slight laugh as I turned toward Shino. "Was that a joke?" I asked Shino as a large grin grew on my face. He nodded, and I couldn't help but hug him. He was so cute and I just couldn't help myself.

"We should start on dinner, Sakura," Shino spoke softly even though his arms were still wrapped around me, and mine him.

"Dinner?" I asked as I slowly detached myself from his grasp. "I didn't know we'd be having dinner here."

Shino smiled and nodded toward the blanket located next to the sakura tree. Two picnics within two days; I was a lucky girl. Shino smiled again, and took me by the hand. Slowly, he pulled me over to the blanket where we both sat down.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked as I looked into the picnic basket with surprise; the food looked really good…

"Yes," Shino stated as he began unbuttoning the top of his high collared shirt. He didn't stop unbuttoning it until it was just below his chin. I smiled as Shino smiled back at me; his face was sharp, but still he looked handsome. "Even since I moved away from my home I've been having to cook for myself."

"When did you move out?" I asked as Shino passed her a sandwich.

"Two years ago," Shino said as he chewed his sandwich softly. "I didn't want to depend on my parents for too long."

"I can relate," I said with a nod. "After I became Jounin I needed my own place; it was just too complicated to be coming home in the wee hours of the morning, and even if I tried not to, I always seemed to wake up my parents... It's really not their fault; I kept running into things in the dark."

"So you're a shinobi, yet you're not graceful?" Shino asked with a sly smile. This was the first time I had seen his smile; it was almost crooked, but it still held a bit of tease in it.

"I am," I said with a slight pout. Setting down my sandwich I stood, and walked over to the small river. Placing chakra into my feet, I walked on top of the water and motioned for Shino to come join me. "Come dance with me; I'll show you how graceful I can be."

Shino smiled and stood. He walked over to the river I stood on, and also placed chakra into his feet. Grasping one of my hands, Shino placed his other on my hip as he began to hum a soft tune.

Smiling, I closed my eyes as I leaned against Shino; this date was turning out to be surprisingly romantic. As Shino's song ended I opened my eyes and slowly leaned away from Shino. "That was really nice," I stated with a sincere smile on my face.

"We should get back to eating," Shino commented as he took my hand again. I smiled and we both turned to our blanket only to stop dead in our tracks.

"Shino," I commented as my eyes widened. "Do you still like bugs?"

Before me was our picnic, or what was left of it. What appeared to be thousands of bugs were now scattered across our blanket, and our food was completely devoured.

"I guess they were kind of hungry," Shino stated with a slight bit of disappointment. "I'm sorry… this was probably the worst date you've ever been on."

"Don't worry about it, Shino," I said as I squeezed his hand lightly. "The food was really good, and this was really quite wonderful."

"Thank you," Shino stated to me with a serene smile on his face. He in turn squeezed my hand lightly and walked me to the door of the building. "This was amazing, Sakura."

"I enjoyed it too," I said as my smile widened slightly.

"Would you ever consider going on another date with me?" Shino asked as he stopped at the door. I glanced back at him, and gave him a smile.

"Of course I would, Shino," I said as I gave him a tight hug. "This date really wasn't a disaster; I really did enjoy myself."

"I'm glad," Shino stated as he gave me another slightly crooked smile. "I'll email you later then, Sakura."

"Sounds good, Shino," I said as I started to walk away. "I'll see you later."

I sighed as I walked back to my apartment; I really had wished Shino had walked me home. Smiling slightly however, I really did enjoy that date with Shino. He had been romantic, and that was something I was unaware Shino could be.

I came to my apartment as I allowed my mind to think about the next potential boyfriend. Ino really did want me to find one... What if all these guys turned out to be amazing? I really wouldn't know what to do with myself if that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto Uzumaki

Hey friends! Sorry it took me so long to update. I ended up getting really sick with lyme disease, and was so tired I coud barely do anything. This is the long anticipated chapter 4, though :) I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

I sighed once I got home from work; Ino was already lounging on the couch, the laptop stationed perfectly in her lap.

"Hurry up, Forehead," Ino called to me as I kicked off my shoes. "I want to find out who your next date will be!"

"Slow down, Pig," I commented as I sat beside her. "It's almost like you're the one going on the dates here…"

"Shut up and read your next email, Forehead," Ino stated with a growl. I snorted, but proceeded to read.

_

* * *

_

Hi Sakura-Chan!

_I can't believe you would actually use one of these things! Please go on a date with me, Sakura. Give me a chance to be your perfect guy, please!_

_Naruto_

**

* * *

**

Name:

Naruto Uzumaki

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **October 10

Age**: **19

**Appearance: **I say I have wonderfully charming blue eyes and electric blonde hair.

**Current Rank: **Jounin

**About Me: **My favorite thing in the world other than my teammates is Ramen!

* * *

"Umm…" Ino stated when she stopped reading. "Naruto?"

"This is kind of weird," I stated while looking into Ino's eyes. Our eyes were like mirror images of each other; wide with shock.

"But you said you'd go out with everyone!" Ino stated with a grin; I glared at her. "Sooo… get to typin' back Forehead."

"Don't be so cruel, Ino," I stated with a slight pout. "Maybe it won't be so bad… I mean my dates with Lee and Shino turned out to be okay; maybe Naruto's will, too."

"Anything to make you feel better, Forehead," Ino stated with a snort. I sent another glare her way; this time it was effective in shutting her up.

_

* * *

_

Naruto,

_I'd be… happy to go on a date with you. I'm off work tomorrow; come over around noon?_

_Sakura_

* * *

I awoke rather slowly. It was a rare occurrence when I got a day off, and I was going to soak it in for all it was work.

"Good morning apartment," I called to my empty apartment. The Pig still had to work today; I chuckled at her expense.

"I wonder if Ino left me any coffee," I wondered out loud as I exited my bedroom. Blinking the sleep away from my eyes, I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt another chakra signature enter my front door.

I walked quickly into my living room, and let out a sigh as I saw Naruto there.

"You're early," I said with a small smile; usually Naruto was late, if anything. It was a habit he had picked up from our always late sensei.

"I thought I would bring you breakfast," Naruto stated as he flashed me a grin. "and coffee."

My eyebrow raised before Naruto showed me the brown paper bag, and the cup in his hand. "I know you'd never eat my cooking so I went out to get it."

"Thank you, Naruto," I said with a sincere smile on my face; today wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Would you like to eat it with me?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed flashing his million watt grin. He picked up the brown bag and followed me into the dining room. Sighing, I sat down and Naruto sat down next to me.

I quickly grabbed the coffee and downed it with a contented sigh. "Now, what's for breakfast?" I asked… I should have known the answer; this was Naruto.

"Ramen!" Naruto practically sang as he brought out the ramen containers. "I had Ichiraku wake up early just to make us some; wasn't that nice?"

"Wonderful," I commented as I stared down at the unappealing noodles before me. "How can you eat noodles for breakfast, Naruto?"

"I eat ramen for every meal…" Naruto stated with a questioning look on his face. He had grown so tall in the last couple of years; so tall and so incredibly cute.

Sighing, I grabbed Naruto's ramen cup before he could take a bite from it. "Then I'm cooking you a proper breakfast."

"But Sakura-Chan-" Naruto tried to whine and take back his food.

"No," I said while slapping back Naruto's hand softly. "You are not going to eat this, and you're going to help me make breakfast."

"What are we going to make?" Naruto asked, his previous attempts to get the food in my hands forgotten.

"Eggs, sausage, potatoes, cheese; we'll have a skillet," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I ignored Naruto's protests as I shoved the ramen into the garbage can. "This is what normal people have for breakfast."

"But you wouldn't like me if I was normal," Naruto pouted from against the kitchen doorframe. I smiled and glanced back towards the blonde.

"You're right," I said. "I probably wouldn't."

" So how do you make this 'skillet' thing?" Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well we have to fry the potatoes, sausage, and eggs," I said as if it was nothing. "It's almost like making ramen; it's so easy."

"I wish we could just eat my ramen," Naruto said while he sulked slightly. Picking up his mood almost instantly, he smiled largely and walked towards me. "Do you need any help, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he came up right behind me.

Naruto stood directly behind me, and leaned closer. He nearly brushed my shoulder as he grabbed the eggs from fridge. I suppressed a slight chill as I felt Naruto's breath on the back of my neck.

"What should we do next, Sakura-Chan?" Was it just me, or did Naruto's voice turn slightly huskier?

"We can fry the eggs last," I said while I turned around; Naruto's arms were to both sides of me. It felt as I was trapped in between his arms, but I couldn't find it in myself to really care. "We need to… to fry the potatoes first."

"I'll grab the potatoes then," Naruto's voice turned back to cheerful, and he walked toward my pantry. I let out a deep breath as whatever tension I had just felt left… how could Naruto change moods so quickly?

"I'll grab a couple of pans," I said, mostly to myself. I walked to one of my cupboards and grabbed the few meager pans I had. "Do you have the potatoes, Naruto?"

As I turned around, Naruto was right behind me again, and I couldn't repress the shudder that Naruto's body caused mine from being so close to me.

"I want to take you somewhere," Naruto stated quickly. My eyes looked toward Naruto questioningly, before he gave me a large smile. "I promise I'll buy you breakfast afterward… I just want to take you somewhere."

"Okay," I said; I couldn't help but smile at his playful attitude. "Just let me change; I'm still in my pajamas."

"I think you look beautiful," Naruto said while taking my hand. I couldn't help but blush slightly at his words; when had Naruto started to become romantic? "And I really do like seeing you in my shirt."

My blush heightened as Naruto noticed; this was one of his Genin shirts Naruto had grown out of. I couldn't help but take it when Naruto had offered it to me; it looked soo comfy. "Okay then, where are we going?"

"I don't think so Sakura-Chan," Naruto stated with a grin. He let go of my hand, and took a step back. "You go change; I'll clean up here."

"Okay," I nodded slightly with a smile. This was definitely different than the normal Naruto I usually hung around with; he was acting more mature, and it looked like he was really trying.

Giving Naruto a slight wave I walked back to my bedroom to change my clothes. Sighing slightly, I dug through my closet looking for something to wear; I knew I didn't want to wear something too dressy, and I didn't want to wear something too casual.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I grabbed a light blue summer dress. It was one of the new dresses Ino had bought me for these dates of mine.

Smiling once I saw the dress on me, I couldn't help but be happy. The dress hugged my curves perfectly; it would probably make Naruto's jaw drop.

Walking out of my bedroom, I twirled down the hallway in my dress; wearing this dress reminded me of the dresses I wore as a little girl. Continuing to twirl, I got slightly dizzy, and when I tried to stop I ended up crashing into a hard chest instead.

"Sakura-Chan?" Was Naruto's voice sounding husky again? Closing my eyes to try and level myself, I looked up at Naruto and opened my eyes. His blue eyes were clouded with something… his facial expression was one of complete love. "Are you alright?"

"S-sorry, Naruto," I said while taking a step back; taking a step away from Naruto. I couldn't think clearly when he was that close to me; my mind wouldn't let me think. "I was just twirling down the hallway; sorry. I'm ready to go now."

"Slip on your sandals, and we'll be off," Naruto said while grinning widely again. Watching Naruto walk to the door, I quickly followed after slipping on my shoes.

I smiled as Naruto opened the door for me, and then shut and locked it behind him. "Where are we going?" I asked with a slight bit of anticipation.

"You'll see," Naruto said while grabbing my hand with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back; I had been doing that a lot lately.

The two of us practically skipped as we went through the village; it was a rush being with Naruto. He was so happy all of the time; I couldn't help but love the way I felt around him. Sliding to a stop, Naruto and I stood in front of an old playground; it was a playground where we used to play when we were younger.

"This is where I wanted to take you, Sakura-Chan," Naruto spoke quietly as his grip on my hand tightened slightly; it wasn't enough to hurt, it was just a tender, tight grasp. We slowly walked into the playground, and headed over to the swing set. Naruto sat me down on one of the swings before he started to push me.

"Why did you want to take me here, Naruto?" I asked while turning my head slightly to look back at him. I watched as Naruto's face grew sad at first, and then he smiled.

"I wanted to take you to this place, because this is where I first fell in love with you Sakura-Chan," Naruto stated so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I froze when he said that; I completely froze and couldn't say anything. Lucky for me, though, Naruto wasn't finished talking yet.

"I used to swing on this swing alone, Sakura-Chan, and I'd watch all the kids play around me. None of the parents would let me play with their kids, so I just sat and watched." Naruto spoke smiling still. "That was when I saw you, and that big forehead of yours. You were playing with Ino, but I was drawn to you."

I took a deep breath as Naruto stopped the swing completely. Naruto walked around the swing set until he was in front of me, he smiled. "I've loved you from then on… It's kind of like your love for Sasuke, isn't it? If your love for Sasuke is like my love for you I guess I can never ask you to stop loving Sasuke."

I saw Naruto frown slightly, and that's when I made my move. Gripping his hand slightly, I kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arms slid around my waist, and he kissed me back softly; sweetly.

Moving my head back to get a bit of air, Naruto and I quickly separated as an Anbu member appeared on the tree next to us.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The hawk mask asked. Naruto nodded his head slightly; his cheeks were still slightly flushed. "Hokage-sama needs to see you; it's about a mission."

"Hai," Naruto said while he saluted the Anbu member. The member disappeared, and Naruto turned back to me. "I… I know this can't be serious right now; Ino told me how many requests you have on the online dating thing, and I'm glad. I'll be happy to know that I won your heart because I was the best guy, not the only guy."

With that said, I watched Naruto disappear with a poof of smoke. Taking a deep breath in, I tried to collect my thoughts and I tried to understand what the hell just happened.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to understand, I just sighed and walked back to my apartment. Ino was in for one hell of a story when she got home.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiba Inuzuka

Hello friends! I am very happy to announce that I have completed chapter five! I'm trying to do this one Naruto character at a time, but if you want me to do a specific character let me know in a review, and I'll see what I can do.

P.S. this chapter is a wee bit longer than the others; hope you all enjoy it :)

Chapter 5: Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I entered Ino and my apartment; how could I not be happy after my date with Naruto? He had certainly grown up these past years; it was going to be hard to ever forget that date, not that I ever wanted to.

Shutting the door, I walked over to the couch and signed on to my dating account. Opening the next message, I sighed.

* * *

_Hey Sakura,_

_I was searching through this thing looking for a date for Thursday night, and I spotted you. So how about it?_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

**

* * *

**

Name:

Kiba Inuzuka

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **July 7

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Dark hair, dark eyes; I've got the tall, dark and handsome thing goin' on.

**Current Rank: **Jounin

**About Me: **I'm not going to lie, I love the ladies. I think every lady should feel special; especially when they're with me. ;)

* * *

"Kiba thinks he's so suave," a voice spoke from behind me. I let out a small yelp, almost throwing my computer to the floor.

"Ino-pig," I gasped slightly. "Don't ever sneak up on me again!"

"He he," Ino snorted while leaping over the couch. "Did I scare ya, forehead?"

"….Did you know you just snorted?" I giggled out while Ino chose to glare at me. "You really are a pig!"

"Just reply to Kiba, forehead," Ino said. "Tomorrow is Thursday; plus, you still have to tell me about your date with Naruto!"

Smiling, I replied to Kiba.

_

* * *

_

Hey Kiba,

_I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow night. I'll be ready at my apartment around six; pick me up then!_

_Sakura_

* * *

After I got off work the next day, I sighed as I walked home with Ino. "What am I going to wear tonight?" I asked her as we were walking up to our apartment.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked as she looked at me questioningly. "Didn't I just buy you new clothes?"

"That's not what I mean, Ino," I said as I opened our apartment door. "Kiba… Kiba's so sexual; I just wanna wear something sexy for once."

Ino smiled knowingly, and then took my hand. "That's all you needed to say, forehead," Ino said as she led me to her room. "We'll find something nice for you to wear in my room."

Walking into Ino's closet was like stepping into a high class store; Ino always has had everything and anything to wear. Staring in awe at all of her clothes, Ino placed a finger under her chin to think.

"What color… what color," Ino asked herself as she looked to her color coordinated closet. "Red? Yes, red; I do believe red is Kiba's favorite color."

"Alright," I nodded; personally I thought I looked good in red. Walking back to Ino's designated 'red' area, I started going through the red dresses.

"No no no no," Ino shook her head at me. Pushing me away slightly, Ino grabbed one of the dresses and placed it in my hands. "This is it; go change. It's almost six, Kiba should be here soon."

Nodding towards Ino, I grabbed the dress without even looking at it. Walking into the bathroom I quickly washed, and then changed.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I eyed myself critically. The dress stopped a good foot above my knee, and the top dipped low to show off cleavage. "Is the dress supposed to be this short?" I called to Ino through the bathroom door. I heard a slight chuckle; one that definitely didn't belong to Ino.

"Come on out, Sakura," Kiba spoke through the door as he gave it a slight knock. "Or do I need to come in?"

Laughing slightly, I smirked as I walked over to the door. "I'm dressed anyway," I said as I opened the door. I watched Kiba for a reaction, and boy, did I sure get one.

Kiba's chocolate brown eyes started at my naked feet and slowly moved up until he stopped at my face. Kiba smirked and then stepped forward. Grabbing my hand, he kissed it softly. "Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He asked me as his eyes met mine again.

I had to smile as we walked out of the bathroom. Kiba had not let my hand go, and held it as we walked into the living room.

"Have fun kids!" Ino called from the kitchen. I giggled lightly as I put on my sandals and walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked Kiba as he took my hand again. He smirked at me.

"A club," Kiba said as we walked down the complex stairs. "It just opened tonight; that's why I needed your company."

"Won't it be crowded?" I asked as we started walking through the village; the sun had began to set, and I was starting to feel the night air.

"Probably," Kiba smirked as he drew me in closer; he could obviously tell I was cold. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I could hear the smile in his voice. "But I know the club owner, and he promised to let us in before it actually opens."

"Really?" I asked while glancing over my shoulder.

"Yep," Kiba said as he held me a little tighter. We started to slow down, and Kiba turned slightly, and we started to walk towards a new building near Ichiraku Ramen. "That's it; the new club known as Midnight Passion."

"That's quite a name," I commented as we walked closer. I heard Kiba chuckle knowingly.

"Yeah… Jiraiya is quite a guy," Kiba said while looking at the ritzy club. I gawked slightly, and then turned to face him.

"Jiraiya?" I asked with surprise. "Don't tell me this is another one of his schemes to get younger women to date him…"

Kiba let out a laugh, and I felt my stomach flutter slightly; what the hell? Kiba grabbed my hand again, and led me into the bar. I glanced at the bouncer who smiled and nodded to us as we entered.

I smiled and couldn't help but be awed at the wonderful appearance of the club; who knew Jiraiya was good at something other than dirty porn novels?

My smile brightened when I felt Kiba's hand tugging me closer. Holding my body tightly against his own, Kiba began to move us to the dance floor.

"Kiba," I asked while glancing back at him questioningly. "What are we doing?"

"Dancing," Kiba spoke as he twirled me around. Nodding his head to someone beside us, slow music began playing.

Smiling slightly, I felt both of Kiba's hands drop to my waist, as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at him since he had entered my bathroom.

Kiba did fit the description of tall, dark and handsome; he really was something else. From his maroon triangles on his cheeks to his scruff brown hair, he was utterly beautiful. He wore a dark black button up shirt with two buttons undone, and dark pants.

I glanced up to Kiba's face to find his eyes resting on my own; blushing slightly, I moved my head to rest against his chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to Kiba's heart beat; it was surprisingly slightly erratic.

Glancing back up to Kiba's face, I noticed his slight blush as his head rested atop mine; his cheek rested directly on the top of my head, and I couldn't help but blush when I heard him slightly sniff my hair.

"You smell as wonderful as you look tonight," Kiba stated softly as he noticed my stare. Blushing a little more red, I moved to rest my head next to Kiba's neck. Breathing there lightly, I too, sniffed him.

He surprisingly didn't smell like dog; he smelled wonderful. He smelled like the Konoha forest after it rained; it was one of my favorite scents. Moving my head away from Kiba's neck, I glanced up to see Kiba looking down at me tenderly; the look made me shiver slightly.

"We should probably stop dancing, and get something to eat," Kiba stated softly as he reached for my hand. I nodded my head, and followed his lead, as he led me to a different room.

I smiled when I saw the candle lit table; Kiba really had gone all out. Walking me over to the table, Kiba brought out my chair for me, and help me push it to the table once I was sitting in it. He then walked over to his chair, and sat down.

Grabbing for my hand, I allowed him to hold it as we looked over our menus. There was a silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. I smiled as Kiba's thumb slightly caress my hand; I looked up to him and he smiled. "Are you ready to order, beautiful?"

"Um, sure," I said as I blushed again slightly; I wasn't used to someone calling me beautiful. Looking over my menu again, I looked up as I said my order, "Miso soup."

"That's all you want?" Kiba asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I was thinking about ordering sushi. Want to share a plate with me?"

"No, it's alright," I said with a smile. "Soup sounds good to me."

"You sound like Naruto and his obsession with ramen," Kiba stated good naturedly. I giggled slightly at that, and then thought to Naruto. "Speaking of the blond, have you heard about the mission he went on?"

Frowning slightly, I shook my head. "I know he went on one," I said politely. "What was it about?"

"I don't know for sure, exactly," Kiba said as his thumb's caresses continued. "But I did hear it had to do something with Sasuke… I'm sorry if that's still a touchy subject for you-"

"It's not really," I said as I smiled once again; Kiba was trying awfully hard. He was trying to make sure I didn't feel uncomfortable. "That's why I decided to try dating again; I no longer possess the same feelings for Sasuke."

Kiba looked at me questioningly; seeing only truth in my eyes, he gave me a large smile. "That's good to hear," Kiba said while the waiter arrived at our table.

I smiled while I turned to said waiter, only to realize it wasn't a waiter at all. "Well hello Sakura-Chan, Kiba-kun," Jiraiya smiled as he stood next to our table. "Having a good time?"

"Yes," I said while smiling; I glanced over to Kiba who was also smiling. "Thanks for allowing us to test out your new club, Jiraiya-san."

"Oh, Sakura-Chan you know I told you to call me Jiraiya-kun," Jiraiya all but purred out. I had to chuckle slightly, and look to the old man.

"Really, Jiraiya-san is more appropriate," I said as I felt Kiba's hand on mine tighten slightly. Looking over to Kiba, I saw a flash of possessiveness in his eyes. Standing up from the table, Kiba kept my hand in his grasp and walked over to my side of the table.

"Thanks for letting us see your club, Jiraiya," Kiba said as he helped me stand. "I think we're going to skip dinner though. See ya."

I laughed slightly at the look on Jiraiya's face, and turned to leave with Kiba. I noticed a frown etched on Kiba's face. Squeezing his hand lightly, he looked down to me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I took you there…" Kiba said as we exited the club. "I should have known Jiraiya would hit on you."

"That's why we left?" I questioned as Kiba and I started to walk down the street again. This time the sun had completely set, and I was colder than I had been earlier. Noticing this, Kiba brought me in close again, and held me tightly. "Jiraiya always hits on me; I don't take it seriously anymore. And I had a good time with you."

"I'm glad for that," Kiba said as we started heading a different direction then my home. Glancing back at him, I noticed a smirk making its way to Kiba's face. "I've got something to show you."

Nodding slightly, I allowed Kiba to lead us, even though technically his body was behind mine. We walked in a light silence, and I just basked in the warmness his body was emitting.

Kiba had definitely matured, he was no longer the loud, lewd boy he was as a child; he was still loud at times, but he also knew when to be sweet, and when to be charming.

Watching the surroundings change slightly, I noticed the direction we were heading was familiar. "Why are we heading to the Inuzuka compound?" I asked slightly curious.

"Akamaru's mate had puppies a few weeks ago," Kiba said and I could hear the love and the smile in his voice. "That's why he's not here right now; he's protecting his pups. I thought you might like to see them."

"Oh Kiba!" I said as I turned around in his grasp. I wrapped my hands around his middle and squeezed him tightly. "I love puppies!"

"I thought you would," Kiba said with a deep grin. We continued to walk a little bit further until we completely reached the Inuzuka compound. Kiba lead me around back to a barn type building, and we both smiled.

Outside in the moonlight I watched as the big Akamaru played with his nine little pups. A few of them were playing with his tail, while the others were just playing with each other.

Akamaru noticed us, and came sprinting over to us; he tackled Kiba to the ground. Kiba laughed hard, and it instantly made me think back to when we were in the academy. It made me think about the wonderful companionship both he and Akamaru shared.

After attacking Kiba with his tongue, Akamaru turned to me and started giving me the same punishment.

I giggled as he kissed my face, and couldn't help but laugh harder when I felt puppy tongues start to give me the same treatment. I lay on my back, and pleaded with Kiba to help me. "He-help, ha, plea-se. Kiba!"

"Nope," Kiba stated with a large smirk. "It's not my fault you haven't visited him in a while."

"Aka-maru," I giggled out. Patting his head gently, I felt the large, fluffy dog finally get off me. "I missed you, too."

Akamaru sat next to me as I scratched his head. Glancing to the puppies below me, I couldn't help but smile; especially at one of the puppies, he was currently nibbling at my sandal.

"They're adorable, Kiba," I told Kiba as he sat down next to me and Akamaru. Kiba smiled as he petted a puppy that lay in his lap.

"Yeah," Kiba said with a proud grin. "Eight of them are supposed to become ninja dogs…"

"What about the other one?" I questioned lightly.

Kiba looked sad for a second, but then turned to the puppy gnawing on my sandal. "That one," Kiba said. I nodded my head, and leaned down to pet the furry little monster. "That one is going to someone special…"

"You mean someone that's not an Inuzuka?" I asked him in awe. I had never heard of an Inuzuka dog going to someone that was not an Inuzuka.

"Yep," Kiba said with a grin. "Maybe you know the person; she has pretty pink hair that complement her glossy apple green eyes…"

"Kiba , you're really giving me a puppy?" I asked as I turned to him. I hugged him tightly, and I felt him hug me back just as tightly. "But is Akamaru okay with it? I mean it's his-"

"He's the one that suggested it, Sakura," Kiba said as he slowly let me out of the embrace. "I think the little guy will be lucky to have an owner like you."

"You're so sweet Kiba," I commented as our eyes met again. Smiling slightly, Kiba's face slowly began to move to my own. His eyes blinked shut, and I couldn't help but follow his lead and do the same.

Our lips met softly, and I was surprised at his gentleness. His hand slowly ran through my hair until it came to fall softly on my neck. His lips were soft, and they secretly reminded me of marsh mellows, which actually was quite appealing. Pressing against his lips lightly, I smiled as he slowly backed away to look into my eyes.

"I should be walking you home now," Kiba said as he stood. Lending me a hand, he helped me up to shaky legs; who knew such a sweet kiss could make me feel this way?

Smiling brightly, I wrapped my arms around Kiba, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for a wonderful date Kiba, but I can just teleport home."

"Can't blame me for wanting to spend more time with you, can you beautiful?" Kiba asked as he slowly caressed my hand softly before he let me go. I smiled, and shook my head.

"You really are too sweet, ya know that Kiba?" I told him as I picked up the little white puppy at my feet. Smiling at him one last time, I did a few hands signs, waved, and then disappeared with a poof of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6: Kankuro no Sabaku

Hello friends! Sorry it took me so long to update; I just recently transitioned to college, and have been having a rough time finding time to write for fun, and not for classes. This chapter has also been a little crazy to write; I was going to do a different pairing, but recently got this idea in my head, so here ya go!

This chapter is dedicated to **The Lost Arts **because she is so dedicated to reading and reviewing my stories! She is also the one that chose the SakuraXxKankuro pairing, so I hope you enjoy! (sorry it took me so long to update babe).

**This just in!: I will randomly chose one my reviewers to chose the next person Sakura get's to go on a date with. I will be messaging you after your review about it, and then get your choices. :) so please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 6: Kankuro no Sabaku

* * *

Sighing slightly, I turned on my computer. The date with Kiba had been more than wonderful, but I still had more dates to go through. Signing on to my account, I read the next email someone had sent to me.

__

xxx

_Sakura,_

_I would love to lavish you._

_Kankuro_

**xxx**

**Name: **Kankuro no Sabaku

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **May 15

**Age: **20

**Appearance: **I have brown hair and brown eyes, though people can rarely tell. I wear a black costume that keeps me cool in the Suna sun, and is fashionable for the ladies.

**Current Rank: **Jounin

**About Me: **I enjoy the simple things in life, but I love to live the extravagant life.

xxx

Blinking slight, I couldn't help the slight blush that adorned my face. Lavish me; what the hell did that mean?

Shaking my head slightly, I turned towards the puppy that was currently snuggled closely next to me. "What do you think, Cho?" I asked the puppy while watching the screen.

Sighing when I got no response, I grabbed the little puppy and snuggled him into my chest. "I really need your opinion here Cho."

"Cho thinks that Sakura should stop being a pussy, and send whoever sent her a message one back, already," a voice spoke from behind my bedroom door. Really Ino? Two could play that game then.

Glaring slightly at my door, I smirked while looking towards the floor. In my crazy rush to get prepared for the dates I have been going on, I had chose to neglect my room. Guess one good thing comes out of it. I set Cho down softly on the bed next to me, and grabbed one of my shoes that lay scattered on the floor below me.

"Is that so Cho?" I ask with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Oh yes, Cho thinks Sakura is being a big pus-" I threw the shoe that was in my hand at the door.

As the shoe connected with the door, the door closed with a loud bang; my door had been slightly open before. I heard a slight groan come from the opposite side, and smirked knowingly. "What was that, Ino-Chan?"

I couldn't help myself, and I giggled as a red faced Ino came sprinting into my room. Grabbing another shoe that lay on my floor, Ino threw said shoe at my forehead, where it connected masterfully. Frowning slightly, I brought my hand to my head. "Oww," I whined with a slight glare.

"I have the same feeling, Forehead," Ino commented while holding her cheek. "Now what did you need help with?"

"Um… Kankuro sent me an email…" I said with a slight blush. Motioning my head towards the laptop on my bed I continued. "All it said was that he wanted to "lavish" me."

"Ohh," Ino said with a nod. Smiling knowingly, she jumped on my bed and grabbed my computer. Smirking at me, she quickly began to type. "Well you can never turn down the chance to be lavished, my friend. I'll set you up for a date tonight."

"But what if he's not even in Kon-"

"He and Gaara are both here, Sakura," Ino said with a knowing smile. "Just shut up and let me type."

"Shut up and let me type," I mimicked in a more than annoying tone. Sighing at not getting a reaction back, my eyes watched the screen as Ino began to type.

xxx

_Hey : )_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm free tonight, and would love to spend a little more time with you. Let's say six; see ya then._

_Sakura-Chan_

xxx

I sat on Ino's bed as she began diving through her closet; she had told me that my clothes were not sexy enough for me to get lavished in. Glancing toward the clock there were only a few minutes before six; Ino had assured me that Kankuro would be fashionably late, but I wasn't sure if I could believe her or not.

During the past few hours, Ino had effectively threw me in the shower, painted my nails, put on my makeup and fixed my hair; she was seriously amazing. Now sitting on her bed, I waited for her to complete me; I need some type of wonderful outfit to go with my wonderful makeup and hair.

"I think a cocktail dress would work wonderfully," Ino commented from inside her closet. "Maybe emerald green to go with your eyes… No; that's way too innocent. Maybe black… that could work, but what about…. RED!"

"Did you find one yet, Ino-Chan?" I asked as my eyes darted towards the clock again. "It's six now, and I really don't want him to have to wait for me."

"I found it forehead!" Ino sang as she sprung out of her closet. Holding a small red dress she shoved it into my hands quickly. "Go get dressed; I think I sense his chakra heading this way!"

"Ino-Chan," I sighed as I walked to my own room to get dressed. "Don't scare him away."

"Will do, Forehead," Ino commented with a quick wink. Ignoring her, I shut my bedroom door. Quickly I took off the towel I had wrapped myself in and grabbed a set of cute matching red undergarments; if I was going to get dressed up, I mise well go all out.

Looking at my finished look in the mirror I was slightly surprised; I looked gorgeous. The red dress Ino had picked out for me was beautiful. The dress rested a few good inches above my knees, but it still had an elegant feel. The dress was a baby doll style; the style that seemed to look good on anyone.

Grabbing my flats, I raced out of the room. Kankuro was not yet inside the apartment, but I could feel his chakra as he stood outside our door. With two swift but hard knocks, Ino had the door open, and practically dragged Kankuro inside.

"Hello Kankuro," Ino purred as she closed the door behind him. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at first but then smiled quickly.

"Well hello Ino," Kankuro said while grabbing her hand. He brought it to his lips, and bowed slightly. "Though you look lovely this fine evening I am here to pick up your more than lovely roommate."

Smiling slightly, I walked out from the hallway and into the living room. Seeing Kankuro up close, he looked extremely handsome. He had forgone his black ninja attire for something a little more formal. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants, and had also decided to not have his purple makeup on his face; he looked incredibly handsome.

"There is the bell of the ball now," Kankuro stated while walking towards me; I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I'm ready if you are," I said while he took my hand. Bringing my hand to his mouth, he kissed it like he had kissed Ino's.

"I am very ready," Kankuro stated while stepping beside me; his hand found a cozy spot on my lower back, and we started to walk out of my apartment.

"I'll see you later, Ino-Chan!" I called as I closed the door. Walking down the stairs, I leaned into Kankuro for warmth; I could already tell it was going to be cold outside. "I didn't know it was going to be so cold."

"Ah, Konoha nights have got nothing on Suna nights, my dear," Kankuro said while he pulled me closer. His hand rested snuggly against my hip, and I leaned against his shoulder. "But we shouldn't be outside very long, though I do appreciate the closeness."

"I don't mind it either," I commented as we started to walk outside. Instantly, I noticed that the sun had gone done; that was probably why it was so cold outside. Smiling slightly, I looked up to Kankuro. "Where are we going this fine evening?"

I watched as Kankuro's eyes met mine, and he smiled. Glancing down at me, we continued to walk. "We're going out to dinner," he said as his smile increased slightly. "It's actually a new restaurant."

"Really?" I questioned as we turned down a street. The nightlife on Konoha was starting to swing, and there were people everywhere. "I didn't hear anything about a new restaurant being opened…"

"Silly girl," Kankuro commented as he held me tighter. Bringing his mouth closer to my ear, I couldn't repress the shiver that went down my spine. "You're stuck in your little hospital, babe; I wanted to take you some place you've never been before."

"Well I'm excited to go with you, Kankuro," I said with a smile. Kankuro smiled as we continued to walk. "How are things going in Suna?"

"Better than to be expected," Kankuro said with a sigh. "After the Akatsuki attack it took a lot to get the village to put their faith in Gaara again. Things are starting to get back to normal again."

"I meant how are things in Suna going, with you?" I said in a flirtatious tone.

Kankuro smirked and held me closer as we continued to walk. "Wouldn't you like to know…" his breath began to tickle the back of my neck. Shivering slightly, Kankuro's smirk grew larger. "Gaara's had me on a lot of missions lately. I'm happy he decided to take a break and come to Konoha; it gave me a chance to come here to have a date with you."

"You're really sweet Kankuro," I said as we kept walking. "But I'm sure you didn't come all the way from Suna just to go on a date with me."

"You'd be surprised," Kankuro muttered quietly. His eyes seemed to light up as we stopped suddenly. "We're here."

I looked around, and was a bit perplexed; we were next to Ichiraku ramen. "Please tell me we aren't getting ramen, Kankuro," I pleaded as I looked into his eyes. "Naruto already tried that and it didn't work."

Kankuro frowned slightly at the sound of Naruto's name, but shook his head. "I would never take you there for a date, Sakura. We're going over there."

Kankuro pointed to a restaurant beside the ramen stand, and I couldn't help but smile. The restaurant looked small and cozy. "It looks really cute Kankuro," I commented as we walked over to the restaurant. "How did you hear about this place?"

"After you said yes to our date today I went looking around the village for a small place where I could be alone with you," Kankuro stated while opening the door for me. Blushing slightly at his gentleman tendencies, I thanked him with a small peck on the cheek. "I guess I was right to choose this place, then."

"I think it's beautiful," I said as we entered. The restaurant's décor was small town and cozy; there was a fireplace that was lit, and I could smell some food that I couldn't quite recognize.

"Just two then?" A waitress asked almost immediately as we walked in. Kankuro nodded, and she grabbed two menus for us. Walking to the back of the restaurant, she seated us in a small table with only two seats; there were beautiful candles scattered across the table.

Sitting down, I looked questioningly over to Kankuro. "What do you thinks good here?" I asked while skimming the menu.

Reaching his hand across the table, his hand found my own, and he caressed it softly. "Would you like me to order for you?" He asked me softly; he had already set down his menu.

"Umm… yes?" I said as I too set down my menu. Smiling I looked over at Kankuro as his eyes were directly connected with mine.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight Sakura," Kankuro purred slightly as his hand continued to softly touch my own. "I really am a very lucky man right now."

"Kankuro, you're too sweet," I said with a slight blush. "You look very handsome yourself, though, don't sell yourself short."

He gave me the most charming smile then, I almost completely melted. "How don't you have a boyfriend, Sakura?"

"Well it's been hard," I said with a slight sigh. "Tsunade-sama said she doesn't have anyone else as qualified as I am in the hospital; I really haven't found the time to get a boyfriend."

"I really was lucky," Kankuro said while moving slightly closer to me across the table; his arms extended and both held onto my hand. "To have you there to save me that day; I don't know anyone else that would have cured that poison… only you."

I blushed heavily then; he was commending me on medic nin talents. "Thank you… but anyways… why don't you have a girlfriend back in Suna? You really are a great guy Kankuro."

"I hadn't found the right girl yet," Kankuro said; his smile hadn't left his face, but I hadn't stopped smiling since we left my apartment either. I was having a really good time.

"So what would you guys like to eat," the waitress asked as she walked to our table. Smiling Kankuro motioned for the waitress to come closer to him. She did, and he whispered something into her ear.

The waitress glanced towards me, and the back to Kankuro with a smile. "Is that going to be it, then?" She asked while looking at Kankuro.

"Yes, that will do it, thank you," Kankuro said while looking toward me. Raising an eyebrow, I looked questioningly back towards Kankuro.

"What did you just do?" I asked with a slightly accusatory tone.

"Nothing," Kankuro said with a slight smirk.

"How is it that I can't find it in myself to believe you?" I asked with my own smirk. Kankuro just smiled again, and sighed.

"You'll love it," he said in a knowing tone.

"Un-huh," I said with a slight smile. "Hmm… What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you been on any missions lately?" Kankuro asked. "I know you haven't been to Suna since the Akatsuki invasion."

"Actually I haven't been on a mission in a while," I said with a slight sigh. "I miss it; missions are important to any ninja."

"I'm sure you do," Kankuro said softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have missions to go on."

"It's different though," I said with a slight sigh. "I have the hospital to keep me busy, and Tsunade still trains with me once in a while."

"Okay," the waitress said while walking back to the table. My eyes darted towards what the waitress was carrying. In her arms, she carried a large ice cream sundae. The sundae was topped with whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, and chocolate, and was probably the size of both our heads put together. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Surprise," Kankuro spoke as my eyes swept over the large dessert.

"We're eating ice cream for dinner?" I asked as my smile widened. "You know that's not very healthy right?"

"Oh course, Doctor Sakura," Kankuro smirked as he grabbed a spoon. Dipping the spoon into the ice cream, he brought the spoon up to my mouth. "But the best tasting food is never the healthiest."

I wrapped my mouth around the spoon, and allowed my tongue to taste the sweet deliciousness of the dessert. Closing my eyes in pleasure, I swallowed the ice cream, and allowed the spoon to exit my mouth.

"That is really good," I commented as I opened my eyes.

Kankuro smirked and brought the spoon to his mouth. "So was watching you eat it," He said.

xxx

It was getting late as we chose to leave the restaurant; the moon was high above our head, and I guessed it to be around midnight. Giggling slightly, I felt Kankuro wrap his arms around my middle. "You know I think Ino will be worried about me," I said while pulling his arms so he could hug me tighter.

"Well at least that makes her a good roommate," Kankuro muttered as his mouth blew cool air onto my ear again. Shivering slightly, I could practically feel the smirk that adorned his face.

"I had a really great time," I commented as we walked further down the street; we were only a few minutes away from my apartment.

"I did too," Kankuro said softly as his grip around my waist tightened. "You're an amazing girl, Sakura. I would really like to do this again sometime."

"I would too," I said as my apartment came into view. "But I don't know if I will be able to any time soon…"

"You don't have to explain it," Kankuro said with a slight sigh. "I already knew you had a lot of dates to go on; you're the type of person that cannot say no to anyone."

Walking to the doors of my apartment, Kankuro let my waist go. Smiling, I turned around, and hugged him to me tightly. Before pulling away, I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Next time, however," Kankuro stated while watching me enter my apartment. "You're going to be the one visiting me in Suna."

"It's a date then," I comment before entering inside.

"A second date," Kankuro commented with a witty smile. I couldn't help myself, I just smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Sasori no Akasuna

Hello friends! I've decided to try and update as many stories as I can between today and tomorrow as my birthday present to you! It's my birthday tomorrow! YAY! So here's chapter 7 of Fifty First Dates.

Ohh, and this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful fan keraii : ) She's the one that asked me to do the pairing in this chapter. Oh, and I will still be asking one reviewer every chapter who they want Sakura to be paired with next! So if you want a pairing I have not done yet review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruo**

Chapter 7 : Akasuna no Sasori

* * *

Sighing slightly I opened my computer while laying on the couch. It was raining outside today, and Tsunade had given me the day off because of it. Smiling I signed on to my online account; maybe a good date could come out of this rainy day.

XXxxXX

_Sakura,_

_I will be in Konoha Forest at 12 pm; do not make me wait._

_XXxxXX_

It was an unexpected, and also unsigned date. I was surprised by the bluntness, but I couldn't help but also feel intrigued; who ever wrote me this message was very mysterious.

Looking at the clock, I sighed. The message had given me an hour to get ready, and head to the forest; at least I didn't have Ino to nag at me. Sometimes it was nice having Ino here to choose what I got to wear, but most of the time it wasn't.

Slinking over to my closet, my eyes scanned the contents. I really didn't know what to wear; this date was a complete mystery, and I had no idea what to expect.

Glancing at the window, I noticed idly that the rain had seemed to calm down a bit. I put on my little black dress; if this guy was trying to be mysterious I guess I could try too. I quickly looked myself over in the mirror, before I grabbed an umbrella and left the apartment.

This dating process was going a lot better than I first thought it would; all the males I had been going on dates with were being completely sweet, and ones that I actually knew quite well. At the end of all this, I really wasn't sure who I was going to choose.

This surely would not be fair to everyone… there were going to be a few broken hearts left in my wake, but in the end Ino made the account for me, not anyone else. Ino said that I should worry about myself for once, and enjoy ever date I get to go on without feeling guilty; I think I'm finally taking her advice to heart.

Smiling slightly, I thought back to the man's message… I did not know who he was, this date could be a joke for all I know. But for a silly reason, I trusted those fifteen words he had sent me; he sounded sincere.

Walking through the Konoha gate, I still thought about the message… I guess if his words weren't so confident then I would have to think he was shy, but that was the problem; I could tell he wasn't shy. Why did he want to meet me out in the Konoha forest?

Sensing a foreign chakra, I tried to leap up to the trees, but something stopped me from doing so. Whatever it was, it felt like a rope was pulling me to backwards. Glancing down, I noticed that there were light blue strands of chakra that were wrapped around both my wrists and ankles. There were only two puppeteers I had met over my life time… and only one that had used this kind of manipulation before.

Standing before me, almost an instant later, was Sasori… the same Sasori I had killed back in Suna… the same Sasori that was supposed to be dead was standing in front of me.

"Sakura," his voice sounded almost angelic-like.

"…Sasori," I tried to keep my tone calm as I watched him take a step closer to me. My eyes widened slightly as I caught sight of one of his hands. Said hand was moving towards my face.

I quickly closed my eyes and waited for an attack, but I did not get one. Opening my eyes again, I was slightly caught off guard by the gentleness in Sasori's own. His hand cupped the side of my face, and his skin felt warm.

My eyes widened again at the feel of his skin against my own; his skin. Looking up questioningly at Sasori, I watched as his eyes danced in amusement, and then he let out a soft chuckle; a chuckle that made my insides tingle slightly.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasori said with a slight smirk to his lips. "You really did kill me once; that is why I admire you so much. I've seen you grow into an even stronger Kunochi after you defeated me. All I want is the chance for you to get to know me, like I have gotten to know you."

My eyes were still slightly wide as I took everything he had said in… he had been watching me? I didn't know whether to feel freaked out or slightly proud. Someone had taken the time out of their life to watch me; not Sasuke, not Naruto, but me.

I watched as Sasori's expression changed slightly into one of worry; was he afraid I would reject him? I guess that would be the easiest thing to do in a situation like this, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"So… where are we going on our date?" I asked Sasori while looking into his beautiful auburn eyes. I watched as said eyes sparkled slightly, before he let go of the chakra strings that had tied my wrists and ankles.

"I am sorry for having to use those methods to restrain you," Sasori commented before walking to stand beside me. "I was not sure how you would react… to this. Where we are going is only a few miles away from here. Shall we start walking?"

"That sounds wonderful," I said with a slight smile, and it was wonderful. The rain had not completely stopped, but it was only sprinkling now; this was my absolute favorite weather. Walking beside Sasori I couldn't help but smile. "So you don't mind if I ask you about what happened, do you?"

"Of course not," Sasori said with a slight shake of his head. He sighed slightly, and I watched as he placed his hands within his cloak (a dark black coat, mind you). "I guess you could say I always had a defense mechanism for if I ever died. You see, I did not place my whole heart in the container back in my puppet; I also left it in my old body… this body. I know it sounds a little unbelievable, but after you killed me, I woke up in this body."

I nodded slightly; medically that kind of made sense. I wasn't sure how he was able to split his heart, however. "… how is your body not decomposed then?" This was actually medically fascinating for me; if he could do it, then could other people?

I watched as Sasori smirked slightly. "Now that Sakura, will be my little secret," Sasori said as we continued to walk through the forest. I giggled slightly at his response, but nodded my head; I would not give away my techniques to an enemy shinobi either.

My eyes slightly widened at that, and I turned to Sasori. "…Is us meeting okay with the rest of the Akatsuki?" I asked with a slight flush to my cheeks. I didn't want him to be in trouble for coming on a date with me…

Sasori smiled and walked closer to me; without even placing an arm around me, he walked beside me. It felt like I molded against him perfectly. "The rest of the Akatsuki know," I watched as something seemed to dance around in Sasori's eyes… was that amusement, and then jealousy? "and are well aware, and completely okay with our meeting; too okay if you ask me."

"What do you mean by that, Sasori?" I asked as I found myself drawn to the heat of his body; I didn't know how one person could be so warm.

"It's nothing to really worry about," Sasori said with a slight sigh. "Let us hurry up, shall we? The place I want to take you to works only when it is raining."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment, but chose to ignore it; for now. Walking further into the forest we stopped in front of a fairly large cave; one that I had never seen before.

"This is it," Sasori commented from beside me. His hand brushed mine casually as he began to walk further into the cave. I sighed, but walked next to him; I assumed the cave was going to be cold, and that I'd need Sasori's warmth to get me through this… I wasn't really sure if a cave could be a romantic place.

"I guess I really don't know you all to well Sasori; I mean I know what it said in the Bingo book, but I don't really know you," I said with a smile. "What are you like?"

The question seemed to catch Sasori off guard for a second, but he quickly recovered with a small smile. "I guess you could say I like to stay organized, I like to be on-time, and I like my piece and quiet. You already know I enjoy making puppets, but I also enjoy reading as well. I hope you don't find that too boring, Sakura…"

I watched as Sasori stopped in front of me and turned around. He took a step closer to me, and I couldn't help but blush at our proximity. "You don't think I'm boring… do you Sakura?" Sasori asked with a slight smirk as he noticed my pink cheeks.

Taking another step closer, I watched as Sasori's face was about an inch away from my own. I felt his warm breath caress my face, and it made me slightly breathless. The contrast between the cool air and Sasori's warm breath; it was almost too much to take.

I watched as Sasori took a step back, and smiled towards me. I couldn't fight the smile off my own face as I glanced around the cave. Stalagmites seemed to have surrounded us; I hadn't noticed them before. Smirking to me, I watched as Sasori made a few hand signs, and water began pooling around his feet.

My eyes were slightly wide before Sasori nodded to me. I walked a few paces over to him, and watched as his water jutsu hit the first stalagmites. As the water hit the rock, a florescent blue glow began to emit from the stalagmite. My eyes widened as the water kept flowing, and continued to hit all the stalagmites in the cave. Before my eyes beautiful blues, greens, pinks, purples, yellows, and reds started to glow, and the sight left me breathless.

"How- how did you find this place, Sasori? It's beautiful." I commented while looking to the red head before me.

"I enjoy looking at beautiful things," Sasori said with a slight smile. "Bringing two beautiful things together was well worth the trip to Konoha."

"Our date isn't over is it?" I found myself asking, slightly disappointed. This place was beautiful, but I hadn't really gotten to know Sasori. I felt like I owed it to Sasori, to at least try to get to know him. With a quirk of his lips, Sasori's smile turned into a smirk.

"Of course not, Sakura," Sasori stated. Walking over to me, I couldn't fight the blush off my face as his hand brushed my own. "What kind of gentleman would I be, if I didn't take a lady out to lunch? Would you like to stay here a bit longer, or would you like to go to eat now?"

I struggled slightly with my response. I was hungry, but this place was so pretty. "This place really is beautiful, Sasori, and I feel very privileged to see it, but I really am hungry."

"Say no more then," Sasori said while walking towards the entrance of the cave. I smiled slightly at him; Sasori really was trying hard on this date. "I know a café a mile or so away from here; it is one that criminals can feel free going to without feeling like they are going to get caught. I trust taking you to this place, Sakura."

I couldn't help but smile; did Sasori say he trusted me? This was a far cry from a few years ago when we battled in Suna… Thinking of which, in the end, if I wanted to pick Sasori, how would it work? Would I have to become a missing-nin, or even join the Akatsuki to be with him? The idea scared me; Konoha was my home, and I was very loyal to my home. I was also sure Sasori was loyal to Akatsuki because that was his home. I couldn't help but frown at the idea… if Sasori and I were going to be together, how would we actually be together?

Sasori's eyes darted towards mine as the silence began to persist; my eyes were downcast to the ground, and there was a frown set upon my lips. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasori asked as he stopped walking. Standing in front of me, his hand moved towards my chin to allow my eyes to meet his.

"I'm not saying we are, Sasori, but if we were to end up together, how would you and I be together?" I asked with a very small voice; how had I not thought of this before? I guess I really hadn't gotten the chance…

"Sakura," concern showed through in Sasori's eyes as he looked at me. "I would never ask you to betray your village, if that is what you are asking, and I would hope you would never ask me to betray Akatsuki. We would be together much like we are now."

"I don't know if sneaking time between missions would be enough," I said as I watched Sasori smile softly to me. "I'm not sure that would be much of a relationship."

"Sakura," Sasori said with a firm smile as he moved a pink strand out of my face. "Do not worry about it; were we not having fun only a moment ago? I'm not asking you to leave Konoha; I am just asking you for a date. I can sense the Leaf anbu, and they are no where near us; if we were together, I would make sure they would never find out about us. Please do not worry your pretty head, my dear."

With a slight sigh, I nodded my head slightly. I guess this was kind of silly… this was Sasori and my first date, and I was already thinking ahead to what it would be like if we really were together. But being with Sasori made me want to think about my future. He was so accomplished; it seemed like Sasori knew exactly what he wanted, and it was easy for me to admit I was jealous of him because of it.

Allowing a smile to appear on my face, my hand moved to Sasori's own. I squeezed Sasori's hand slightly before we started to walk again. "What is this café like?" I found myself asking while we walked further.

Sasori smirked slightly, but then spoke. "The café is actually very peaceful, and calm. It is a very wonderful place to eat; beside a waterfall I believe."

I sighed, this café sounded wonderful. Walking only a few more minutes, the two of us stopped in front of a large log cabin styled restaurant. Stepping forward, Sasori nodded towards the waitress before taking me to a table in the back.

I allowed my eyes to dance from wall to wall; the craftsmanship of this place was beautiful. I noticed as we were sitting down, Sasori had given us a table next to a window, and he was also correct about the waterfall outside. "This place is beautiful."

"I'm very glad you approve," Sasori commented with a smirk as he grabbed a menu. "What do you think you're hungry for?"

"I think I would like some tempura with miso soup," I said while looking over the menu. I glanced over to Sasori and watched as he casually observed the menu as well. "What do you think you want?"

"Hmm," Sasori furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the menu again; the concentration on his face was actually pretty cute. I could not help the warmth that came to my cheeks as I thought this. "I guess what you're having sounds pretty good to me, too."

I watched as the waitress walked up to us, and took our orders. She seemed to know Sasori very well, and my eyebrow rose as she addressed him as "Sasori-sama."

As the waitress left, I couldn't help but allow a smirk to appear on my lips. Leaning forward, my mouth hovered over Sasori's ear as I whispered, "Sasori-sama…"

I watched as Sasori turned his eyes towards me, and smirked. "She calls me Sasori-sama because I helped carve the wood in this café."

"Really?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair. Glancing around the café again, I was able to appreciate the more detailed work on the wood.

"Yes, really," Sasori's smirk widened slightly at my question. "Though it may be hard to believe, most criminals are surprisingly normal, and have surprisingly normal hobbies."

"Says a man who was once a puppet," I commented below my breath, but Sasori still heard me. My cheeks turned pink once again, as I heard the red head's chuckle.

"I never said I was normal, Sakura," Sasori said with a smirk. "I also never said the rest of the Akatsuki was, either."

I giggled slightly at this, and smiled. "So… what should we talk about?"

"What type of missions have you been on lately?" Sasori asked while he took a sip of water. My eyebrow rose, but Sasori shook his head to clarify. "I'm not really asking what happened Sakura; I know you're not really supposed to discuss mission details. If it makes you feel better, just forget the question. What have you been doing at the hospital lately?"

"I was actually caught off guard by your question," I said with a smile. "I really haven't been on any missions lately. Tsunade-sama said she wants me to start running the hospital soon without her or Shizune's help."

"Interesting," Sasori said with a small smile. "So your Hokage believes you will be able to run the hospital by yourself?"

"Yeah, I believe so." I smirked; was he impressed? "Are you impressed?"

"I actually haven't stopped being impressed since I've met you, Sakura," Sasori said with a small smile. "I'm not ashamed to admit you made an antidote for my poison; you bested me. You're obviously more talented then most people realize."

"It must be the pink hair," I commented with a small giggle; people had been underestimating me since I was ten. My comment made Sasori chuckle slightly.

"It must," Sasori stated with a smirk as the food came to our table. The smell of the food almost caused my mouth to water; if the food was as good as it smelled then it was going to be delicious.

I allowed my hand to stray on the table as my other hand reached for my chop sticks. I felt something brush against my first hand, and my eyes rose as I watched Sasori's hand caress mine softly.

"You really are something special, Sakura," Sasori stated with a small sigh. Sasori's hand moved to intertwine my own. I smiled at the softness that was Sasori's hand; it was just as warm as it was soft.

My cheeks blushed softly, but I still smiled nonetheless. "Do you enjoy making me blush, Sasori?"

"I believe I do," Sasori stated as a smirk. Letting go of my hand, Sasori grabbed his own chop sticks, and began eating.

XxxX

The walk back through the forest was quiet, but not in a bad or awkward way. Sasori's quietness had brought out a sincere calm I had not felt in a while. We were walking hand in hand, and I couldn't' help but smile. "Thank you for an amazing date, Sasori."

"You are more than welcome, Sakura," he said while letting go of my hand. We were very close to the Konoha gate, and it made me nervous for Sasori's safety.

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way back to the gate," I commented. "I was really alright."

"I know," Sasori said with a small smirk. "But it would not be gentleman-like of me to let a lady walk back through the forest, in the dark, alone."

Sasori was right, naturally, it was dark outside. We had stayed at the café because Sasori had wanted us to see the sunset; which had been beautiful like everything else had been on this date.

"You're kind of sweet, you know," I told Sasori as I took a step closer to him. His eyes widened slightly at the comment, but I wasn't done with him yet. Moving another step closer, I smiled before kissing his cheek softly. "Thanks again for the great date."

As I walked towards the gate, I couldn't help but look back at the red head. He stood behind a tree a small smile etched to his face. His hand was touching the cheek I had just kissed, and there was a slight blushed that adored his cheeks. I blushed slightly but waved to him before walking through the gate.

It was weird for someone to make me feel like a silly little school girl; Sasori was so… he was so… sophisticated. I don't think I had ever been with a guy like Sasori; it had been an interesting date, but I really had a good time.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to my apartment; Sasori was a surprise. An unexpected, but not unwelcome surprise.


End file.
